


Attack of Winter and Summer

by KitCat1995



Category: Irish Mythology, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Bunny, BAMF Jack Frost, BAMF North, BAMF Sandy, BAMF Toothiana, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Jack Frost, Evil Pitch Black, F/M, Fighting, Hurt Jamie, Jack frost is Jakul Frosti, Kidnapping, Magic, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Secret revealed, Sibling Relationship, Team as Family, Though it really Jakul Frosti, family by choice, seasonal magic, split personality, use of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ancient evils have broken free of their prisons and wish to finish what they had started centuries ago, destroying all of humanity, and destroy those that took up their positions of seasonal rulers. The Guardians must teem up with these seasonal rulers to save not just children but all of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protologe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to be finally posting here! I love any constructive criticism so please review!! Enjoy the story!

=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=  
Jack Frost flew over the town of burgess, just having blanketed the town in six inches of snow. He planned to make things perfect for the world’s biggest snowball fight for Jamie and his friends tomorrow. Jack flew over and landed in a cushiony snow drift by his lake, as the sun was about to set, and thought of his planes for the approaching winter.  
This winter wasn’t going to be too bad, quit mild in fact, to some peoples standards. There were only planes for three big snow storms in America alone and not that much snow coverage in the northern hemisphere. Mother Nature must have thought to give him a break since the first few years have been so tuff with his new position as a Guardian. He had gotten to know all the guardians so much over the years. North and Tooth felt like the parents he wished he still had, they were always worrying over him and making sure he was okay. Bunny and Sandy were no better, they took protective older brother and uncle to the extreme some times, some days, like today, Jacks was surprised that he had yet to see one of the guardians while he was making his wintry rounds. This should have alerted Jack that something was amiss, but he just enjoyed the silence.  
That is, until he opened his eyes to the starry night sky and then the aurora borealis overhead, and an oak sapling twisting around his leg. Jack's thoughts went into overdrive at the two callings. He knew that the northern light were North’s way of calling an emergency meeting, but the oak sapling was even more Important, She very rarely called in such a manner and you definitely did not want to be on Her bad side.  
Jack sighed deeply and said “Wind, take me to the meeting place” and Wind lifted him up and headed south.  
“I hope North’s call isn’t that important” Jack said as the wind flew him off to that place.  
=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are awesome and I can’t wait to see what you think of this next chapter. Though just to let you all know, this story has been fully posted but un-edited on fanfiction under my other name Catgirl1995. If someone can tell me how to set up a link to it I will gladly do so in the next chapter.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**

Jack landed by the Great Oak Tree, their usually meeting place when summoned by Her. He always disliked coming here; It wasn’t because it was too warm, in fact it was the perfect temperature, It’s just they were only called like this when something dire was happening, something that would be catastrophic to the Earth.  Sadly, when he looked around the place he saw just what he dreaded.

There stood a beautiful woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties, she had flowing auburn hair reaching past her mid back and a perfect tan on her skin. She wore a flowing dress, of shear green and brown material, that skirted the ground as she moved, it was belted at her slim waist with a flowering vine made of gold, and there were two large strands of see green satin that came off the shoulders, loosely hanging from her arms, were cuffed to her wrists with bracelets made of silver seashells. The top crossed her collarbone in a horizontal line and she had a necklace of brass animals leaping and dancing around her neck with copper birds adorning her ears and hair, along with flowers of every color cascading down her auburn tresses.   She had a stunning face that was purely natural. Her lips gentle and smooth were the shade of a pale mauve and her nose was a simple slope. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows of the same color as her hair, and cat-like eyes that were constantly changing color to fit her mood.  She looked like a gentle yet powerful goddess and a caring mother ready to both chastise and protect her children when needed. She was Gaia, otherwise known as Mother Nature.

 Just looking at her Jack new there was trouble, he didn’t need to see the three cloaked clad figures behind her confirm his suspicions. The only thing bothering him was why and he didn’t think he was the cause of such a dangerous look.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**

                At the North Pole snow was just beginning to fall and Bunny was pacing in front of the fire place, both trying to keep warm and because he was starting to get annoyed at a certain winter spirit.

                “Were th’ hell is that bloody frostbite!” Bunny yelled for the hundredth time.

“Bunny, I’m sure Jack is just running a little late, it is nearly Winter Solstice and Jack is starting to get busy” Tooth said as she hovered by the fireplace, drinking some herbal tea that North somehow had. It also seemed to magically keep her calm.

“Yes, yes Jack will be fine, just little late no?” North said half into the conversation as he checking the two lists again, making sure everything was in order for Christmas which was fast approaching.

“Yes, he is… wait no, no ‘e is not just a _little_ late. A little late would be 30 min. or an hour since it’s Frost, but the bloody dingo is 3 _hours_ late! Tooth, I don’t even know how your still calm!” Bunny screamed now.

Upon hearing the three hour comment she started to wake up from her tea induced haze and buzzing about the room in a flurry, worry spreading on her face. North was sad to see the effect of his tea to be shaken of so quickly and now he had to deal with a frantic Tooth Fairy.

“Jack iz just busy, like Tooth said, no need to worry” North said trying to reassure his comrades, unsuccessfully. Tooth and Bunny did just the opposite after hearing that and started arguing with North about it.

Off to the side, the moon was shining rather brightly and trying to get the guardians attention. Though only one guardian noticed. Sandy had seen the lights and tried to get the other guardians attention, but failed miserably though luckily and unlucky elf walked by. Sandy grabs the poor elf and shook him vigorously grabbing the other Guardians attention.

“Sandy what iz it?” North asked. In response all Sandy did was point at the light coming from the other room.

“AH Manny, Sandy why did you not tell us sooner?” he said as the four quickly walked into the room.

“Manny, we are sorry we did not come sooner, we were waiting for Jack” the stone shone brighter in response. “Yes, yes we are aware, Pitch is back and causing great trouble, but surly it iz not that bad” 

“Oh, but I can assure you, young one, this is more than just _that_ bad” a stern voice said form behind the big four. They turned around quickly, weapons on the ready, posed to strike and then immediately relaxed when they realized it was Mother Nature.  She was far older than even the oldest of the big four. She was about as old as the Man in the Moon himself.  She strode in her dress flowing behind her and four cloaked figures followed after.

“A disaster of great proportions, one that would rival the Great Ice Age, and Dark Age if not stomped down quickly. Not only will this hurt thousands of children, but it could ultimately destroy the Earth as well.”

“Great Mother, how can this be? Pitch is powerful but not that powerful” North inquired

“Nicolas, while you are right in that assumption, you did not think of another possibility. Your enemy, Pitch Black, has thought it wise to make allies of my previous two seasonal monarchs, the Winter Queen Mab and Summer King Oberon”

The four Guardians were speechless. Those two spirits had the cruelest reputation in the entire spirit world. Mother Nature had to imprison them just to keep the earth balanced and safe for the humans again, when those two had gotten out of control. They had caused years of droughts and famines, along with freezing cold that turned humans into frozen husks in only min.  They were heart less beings that never understood humans and never cared for them.  

“They escaped!” Aster shouted in abject horror.

“A-a-and h-how ar-are we to stop this, m-ma’am?” Tooth asked.

“Yes, and it is simple. You will work with my current Monarchs of the Seasons.” The four figures that were behind Gaia then stepped forward. “The Spring Queen, the Herald of Spring,” the smallest clad in a pale pink cloak with a walking stick covered in flowering vines stepped up. “The Summer Queen, the Shepherdess of Summer,” a slightly taller figure in a sky blue cloak holding a sun bleached shepherd’s staff with a sun flower affixed to the base of the crook stood next to the Spring Queen. “The Autumn King, the Herald of Fall,” now the tall forest green cloaked figure with a dark brown walking stick with fall leaves still growing on it approached the two Queens. “And lastly the Winter King, the Shepherd of Winter” and the navy blue cloaked figure , who was as tall as the Autumn King, with his shepherd’s staff covered in frost approached the other three. “They have been with me for almost 200 years and will fight alongside you to handle the threat to this planet. Is this clear?”

All four of the big four nodded quickly, and faint giggling was herd from the Kings and Queens. This earned them a glare from Mother Nature.

“Winter, you will share you knowledge of the three enemies to both groups.” She stated. A simple nod was seen from the Winter King in response.

“If that is under stood, then I will take my leave. My seasons, I will take over bringing the seasons for you four to handle the task, do not disappoint me.”

As she walked away the four voices said at once “Yes Mother”.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Season monarchs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did I would be soo rich right now ;)  
> Um… Hi! Sorry about not posting, I’ve been going through some things and posting will be spotty. Hope you stick around for the story though!!

=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=

“Oh, one more thing” Mother Nature said to them as she turned around “Guardians, Oberon and Mab are sure to seek out and harm my children. I would greatly appreciate it if while you are working with them, you keep an eye on them. My children,” Mother Nature now shifted her gaze from the four guardians to her four children, “this is being done to keep you safe, so obey my words.” The last part was said as she looked directly at the Winter King.

“Yes, Mother” they resounded in four various states of happiness, one being none.

“Yes Ma’am” the four Guardians responded also.

She turned back to leave, and as she faded away the four Guardians gave an expected look at the four Seasonal Monarchs. The tallest of the four, the Winter and Autumn Kings, were barely taller than Tooth. Bunny though was obviously weary of the four. He was very fidgety, glancing at all four of them every second and had his ears halfway down, looking very much the part of a nervous rabbit. A smirking sound came the hooded Winter King.

“Is something the matter Cottontail?” He called out in a muffled yet familiar voice.

“Yeah, ya could say that. Ya bloody hoods are freaking me out, ya are looking more evil then Pitch in that getup of yar’s!” he yelled, then realizing that he just said that to the four most powerful beings in the spirit world, he quickly added “Your Majesties, I-I-I meant n-no d-disrespect in t-t-that.” He stammered out, ears plastered to the back of his head. Bunny feared for the punishment the dreaded Winter King might give him for that comment. The only thing any spirit knew about the Winter King was what the other winter spirits told, that the Winter King was a cold and heartless man, he cared for the human more than any of his spirits, but any human he cared for would die at his hand. And Bunny had heard that whoever got on the King’s bad side would end up frozen for a hundred years. Let’s just say Bunny hoped that the Winter King was feeling forgiving today. The whole time these thoughts raced through his head, he shook like the scared rabbit he was. The Spring Queen was concerned for the spring Holiday spirit and raised a hand to reassure him and pet him. The other three rulers though thought that was the most hilarious thing yet and started laughing, fits of giggles were herd from Summer and Autumn but full blown howls of laughter came from the Winter King. The three other Guardians did not know how to take in the rulers responses and simply stared dumfounded at them.

“You three should be ashamed of your selves, making the poor bunny even more scared! Especially you Nii-san*! He’s shaking like a baby bunny in front of a hawk!” a high pitch voice came from the pale yellow-green cloak as her hand reached to pull it off. Bright pink hair came down at her shoulders. She had big pink eyes that matched the color of her hair and two strand of hair that came of the top of her head and over her eyes. She also had a band of spring leaves and cherry blossom flowers around her head. “My siblings should be ashamed of their actions, they were uncalled for, especially to such a fluffy bunny as you!” she said as she jumped in the air and landed on Bunny’s neck, cuddling him as her legs wrapped around his neck and he cloak fluttering to the grown revealing a Japanese sailor suit with a pale pink with a bright green boarder on it and a white shirt, the skirt was also pale pink and was tapered with two bands of the bright green. The Spring Queen looked no older than 15. With her calming touch, the Easter bunny started to relax. With a pout on her face she raised her stick as it glowed green and vines shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around two of the three other rulers, the third was in air, his navy blue cloak just out of reach from the vines, laughing even harder now.

“Der’mo!*” the fall spirit shouted as vines wrapped around his legs and waist. They also were causing his hood to fall. “Bloom, get these blasted vines off me and Anna! For Pete’s sake, Anna has a vine over her mouth!”

“Well you guys shouldn’t be laughing at _fuwafuwa usachan_ *!” the Spring Queen named Bloom yelled back

“Hagh! What are ye thinking, ye bloody chil’!” a red faced Summer Queen yelled at the Spring Queen, her cloak in taters thanks to the roots. The Summer Queens looked to be 16, her hair was fiery red with a gold circlet of vines and flowers emanating an orangey yellow glow, and her eyes blazing an emerald green. She shed the remains of her cloak and showed a short emerald green sundress and a gold belt with a sunflower fixed to it. She had gold arm and ankle bands wrapped around her limbs, looking like climbing snakes or vines. Her bare feet stomped the ground in frustration to her younger sibling.

“ _Gomen’nasai*_ ,” she said with tears in her eyes ready to spill over “but the _fuwafuwa usachan_ looked soo sad, and you three were being soo mean!”

“Anna, you should just lay off, the little girl was just trying to defend her holiday. We were making fun of the Rabbit’s reaction any ways” the Autumn King said as he shed his tattered cloak. The Autumn King was around 17. He had a trim dark brown hair and a circlet of fall leaves with rubies, and emeralds scattered about. He had dark green eyes with flecks of orange, and a stern expression on his chiseled face. He wore a hunter green shirt, that hugged his ripped, tan body perfectly, and dark brown cargo pants with thick hiking boots. He had a fur trimmed brown coat hanging open, like North in style, over it all. He looked very much like a Russian soldier/ model. “Hey Winter! Why don’t you come down here and start acting your age! You’re the eldest of us for Pete’s sake!” He yelled up to the bemused Winter King that finally stopped laughing.

The Winter King floated back down slowly, the unease in his posture visible now that all seven of them had their eyes on him.

“Look who’s scared now mate” a certain Rabbit said

The Winter King cocked his head, the force causing his hood to slowly slide down as the most powerful elemental said “Shut it Kangaroo!” There stood the Winter King with his shaggy white hair and gleaming crystal crown ,that made his hair into an even bigger mess, with ice blue eyes, and skin as pale as ivory. Four gasps rang out of the mouths of the four very surprised guardians

“Jack!!!” all three of them screamed as his name also appeared over Sandy’s head.

Before any of them could say another word, Jack gave a loud sigh and his head hanging low, staring at his bare feet, said “Look guys, I was planning on telling you, but it’s just…”

“What?” North looked down on him wondering what sort of excuse will come from the teens mouth, as was all the other guardians.

“It’s just… I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“And why would that be mate?”

“Because I figured you would hate me for being the Winter King!” Jack shouted.

“Sweet tooth, why would you think that?” Tooth asks with concern in her voice, her anger completely gone when she saw the sincerity in his words.

“Well, tha’ should be obvious! ‘e cares about what you lads and lass might think, ‘e thinks of ye like his family, like us. ‘e was afraid that ye would act like the giant fluff ball did” the Summer queen who they heard being called Anna said.

“And how would that be, Sheila?” A certain Giant fluff ball asked defensively.

“Terrified. You, rabbit, shook at every little move we made-“ the Russian Autumn King was cut off.

“Some of ye even quaked in ye boots” the Irish Queen commented

“Soon as any one of us, especially Jack here, even moved” he finished

“Any ways guys, let’s just move on” Jack said fidgeting in his cloak not liking all the attention on him. A look of guilt crossed all four of the Guardian’s faces as they realized they had all done what the two rulers had described.

“You three should introduce yourselves properly.” Jack ordered his younger siblings.

All three of other rulers were a little hesitant now.

Well, since spring comes first, I guess I should too,” the Summer Queen said as she jumped off of Bunny, her Mary Jane’s clicking on the ground. ”My name is _Konohanasakuya_ *, my _Nee-san*_ and _Nii-sans*_ call me Blossom or Bloom though, and you can call me that too! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” she ended with a Japanese bow.

“Well since summer follows spring, I guess I’m up.” The fiery Anna said. “The names A’ine*, but ye can call me Anna, that’s what these blokes call me any way” she said, thumbing to the boys behind her.

“And fall would be next,” the shorter Russian said.” The names Velles. You can call me Vell though, much nicer ring to it no?” he said as a smile crossed the once stern face.

“Well now that that is done let’s get on with the story” Jack said in a hurry.

“Not so fast Jackie boy, a certain Winter King didn’t tell about himself yet” Anna said

“And that’s where you’re wrong, these guys already know me”

“Hey mate I think ya should go on and do it, I mean who knows what ya haven’t told us about ya. Never did tell us ya were the Winter King.” Bunny said

Jack sighed, “Fine, you already know my name and that I prefer to go by Jack, but I am also call the Winter Shepherd and Old Man Winter.” Jack said with a simple shrug.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you guys wondering, I changed my ideas for the OC’s, all of my OC’s are from original myths that come from the mythology in that area with some big twists to them,  
> Spring is Japanese  
> Summer is Irish  
> Autumn is Russian  
> And my plan for Jack Frost is a mix of the canon for the movie and the traditional myth. Google it if you are curious!  
> Besides their names, Some of the OC’s will have similar powers. See if you can figure out some of them, and I’ll let ya know if ya got it right ;)  
> Oh and for those of ya wondering the italicized words are either Japanese or Russian  
> Nii-san- older Brother  
> Nee-san- Older Sister  
> fuwafuwa usachan –( that translation will be said in chapter four and I don’t feel like spoiling a funny scene)  
> Gomen’nasai- sorry  
> Der’mo- a Russian curse word  
> And if any of these words are spelled wrong or are completely incorrect PLEASE PM me I want to fix it!  
> And finally, please review! I love hearing people’s comments on the stories!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells the story of Mab and Oberon, and comments on Pitch.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’ = =’;’=**

 “Okay Jackie boy, since all of _that_ is settled how about we hear that story that Mother Nature told ya t’ tell?” Anna asked

               “Hold on a second, Sheila, I have a question about that. Why is it that Jack is ta tell the story? And how did you end up with the nickname Old Man Winter?” Bunny asked

               “Oh, that’s easy! Jacknii-san is winter and with winter comes knowledge and wisdom. Soo nii-chan is really smart and knows a ton of things! Oh and the nickname is because he sometimes ages into an old man” Bloom said cheerfully leaning over Bunny’s head, for she was back to her earlier position sitting on his neck.

               “Huh?” the four guardians said in unison.

               “Sorry, it’s another thing I never told you about. As Bloom said ‘with winter comes knowledge and wisdom’ that why some winter spirits are depicted as older or having more wisdom then other spirits. I have the ability, like most sprites to change my age, and one of the more common ones that I do is an old man of 65.”Jack explained

               “If Winter is wisdom should not you represent winter in that way all the time and not spend most of your time looking like a child?” North inquired

               Jack looked at North, his eyebrow twitched at the child comment. “Okay, first of let’s get this straight, I am 18, a Teenager. I am not a child! And second my age represents the age when humans begin to gather wisdom. The young adults are beginning to grow up and learn skills for their future, they had gone from learning rudimentary skills that were necessary for living to learning skills for a trade and something that could further them into success.  So at this age I embody the thirst for knowledge.” Jack explained further.

               “Okay, okay we understand now, let’s just get ta the story okay?” Anna asked, ready to move things along

“Fine, just so I can get it over with” he says. Then after taking a deep breath, he begins the story of Mab and Oberon.

“Long ago when Mother Nature was still new to her job, she needed helpers to take care of the harder seasons, Winter and Summer.” Some scoffs where heard in the background, and beams of light appeared and gave shape to the words of the story by casting shadows on the wall.  Jack nodded in appreciation to Anna who controlled said light. “Gaia decided to make a ruler for the two seasons. A alpha like many of her animals had created, someone to completely control the things of their domain. So out of a charred tree, one that had a fire blazing on it for a decade and a day, Gaia created Oberon the Summer King, and out of a tree that was frozen for a decade and a day she creates Mab, the Winter Queen.”as Jack spun his story the shadows formed a woman standing with a flaming tree and one dead and brittle, transforming the flaming tree into a tall heavy build man with large sheer wings and an elegant woman with large shear wings “Now there was one thing that was wrong with Mab. Unlike Oberon, Mab was made of a tree with no heart, it had been hollowed out long ago, and this resulted in her being without a heart as well.” At this the winged woman now stood alone and zoomed in on her chest, forming a whole were her heart would be. “She was cruel, cynical, and insane; the polar opposite of Oberon. This of course caused the Winter Queen and Summer King to clash and despise each other. They loved to cause trouble for the other, especially when it was that ruler’s season.” The shadows then transformed to the two figures locked in battle, each with long staffs.

 “Hey Vell, doesn’t that sound like someone else we know” Bloom said interrupting Jack

“Yes Bloom, that does sound like certain Winter and Summer Sprite we know” Vell replied

“Would ya two shut your trap and let Jack tell his tale?! and I don’t act lik’ tha’ bloody Summer King!”

“Nor I, that heartless queen.” He said coldly, obviously distraught by that comment and wrapped up in the story.

“Would ya two gumbies chill? Sorry, didn’t mean that pun Frosty. They were just saying how ya like to cause trouble and pull pranks at other’ expense” a slightly irritated bunny explained

“Oh” they sad in unison, then shot each other a dirty look.

“Nii-Chan, now that that is settled can you get back to the story” Bloom said with her big doe eyes looking up at Jack, pleadingly.

“Fine, fine. Back to the story… so where was I?”

“Summer and Winter were causing trouble for one another” Tooth chirped in

“Oh, right. The two rulers love causing trouble for each other. Mab would constantly send her minions to the Summer court to steel things or freeze things, sometimes freezing the workers, and Oberon would retaliate by sending his people to make her kingdom warm and breathing life back into the plants.” The shadows moved to show three figures doing the damage that Jack described. “Well one year Mab had done something unforgivable to the Summer King. In hope of lengthening winter on the earth Mab had taken Oberon’s daughter and wife and held them in the winter court.” The shadows transformed to show the woman again and holding a woman and child bound together” She had planned to use them as hostages to force Oberon to lengthen winter, one that would last centuries. Sadly her plan did not work as planned. Oberon, while he loved his family and cherished them, would not consent to Mab’s demands, for while he didn’t care for the humans that would be affected he did not want them to die a death of cold.” The shadows switched to the man weighing his wife and child against the earth and the scale going up and down in indisicion.” So he belligerently held out. Now of course not relenting to Mab’s demands made him lengthen summer, and because of his anger at Mab, his temper got the better of him and the temperature increased along with his frustration towards Mab. This intense heat lasted 20 years and covered most of the world and caused droughts and famine worldwide.” The shadows formed forest erupting into flames and lakes evaporating, “Though, when Oberon was just about to relent, something terrible happened. His wife and daughter died. Tortured to death by one of Mab’s Lords.” the image now depicted the woman and child falling through a hole with a splash and a man standing over them. “When word reached Oberon of his family’s demise, he lost his hope and weakened thus Mab was able to take control.” The shadows now showed Oberon curling in on himself in despair and Mab cheering victoriously.

               “This endless winter lasted longer than the endless summer. It was 50 years before it came to an end and very few humans had survived.” The shadows twisted into a blizzard pelting a village and humans huddled together around small village fires. “Things had gone back and forth after that conflicts and battles rose in number between Summer and Winter.” The shadows shifted into a field changing seasons. “Mab and Oberon never had an overly long season again, but with Oberon’s Family dead, he became depressed and lost all hope and sanity, and Mad never had her sanity to begin with. Both of them became heartless killers.” The shadows softened to form Oberon and an outline of a heart in his chest slowly shrinking into nothing. “Neither cared that what they did hurt humans; they did not care for anything but the feud between each other. Things went on like this for another hundred years, until Mother Nature finally took control of the two monarchs,” the two shadows turned into three, two with heart shaped holes in their chest as the third, Mother Nature, used her magic to try and turn them back into the trees, “but over the years they had become too powerful, they were almost as powerful has her.” The two heartless forms struggled against the magical restrains, broke free and turned both of their magic on her. “A battle between them ensued and Mother Nature barely managed to finish it.” Mother Nature’s shadow pushed back and triumphed as Mab and Oberon’s shadows were turned into a dead tree in the dessert and a flaming tree in the tundra. “It had ended with a permafrost tree in the middle of the Sahara and a charred tree in Antarctica, sleeping away the centuries.” As Jack finished his story the flames died down and the shadows faded.

               “So these two dingo’s are crazy powerful and just plain crazy?” Bunny said

               “Da, they are most powerful beings under Mother. Jack and Anna, with the powers they have, could beat one but not both.” Vell said with a solemn glance ad his brother and younger sister.

“We will just have ta see about that” Anna said determinedly. “Now what about this other buggar? Pitch, I believe his name was?” Anna questioned.

“Pitch? Oh he is an Unseelie fey that feeds off of childhood fear. A few months back he decided to take out his anger on not being believed in on the other Guardians. He had almost managed to make all the children loose belief in them but I had managed to intercede in time and helped them save the day.”

The Guardians all looked shocked at Jacks blasé attitude on their momentous battle with Pitch.

“Now hold on her a minuet!” Bunny exclaimed. “what is with that attitude of yours? Ya act like ya could have defeated him with yer eyes closed and both hands tied behind your back!”

Jack had a cocky grin as he told them “Yep, that is because I could. Though it wouldn’t of panned out any better for any of you if I had just swooped in and saved all your buts. All of you had had needed to help in saving yourselves so that you could believe in yourselves. Pitch hadn’t just diminished the childrens' faith in you but also your faith in your own ability to save the children.”

The four other guardians were speechless…

Anna chuckled at the older guardians and turned to Jack “so Pitch ain’t a problem then?”

Jack shook his head, “I didn’t say that. Mab still may some hold on power on Pitch since she was once his queen, and he has yet to claim me as King.” He looks down and annoyed as he added, “I never sought him out to make sure he knew the new ruler since I thought he was such a small fry with all the other more worrisome fey that were still fighting my control.”

The older Guardians zoned back into the conversation, but still seeming caught at Jack’s previous comment, “So you could have stopped him at any point in out battles?” she started getting angry and fluttered closer to him, “You could have stopped him from destroying my palace?! And taking the Teeth?! And kidnapping my Faries?!” she all but screamed.

“he had not broken any of my rules” Jack told them simply, ticking his head to the side in thought, “Well I guess the whole not addressing me and recognizing me should have gotten him in trouble, but I’m not much one for formalities so I let that slide with most, if not all fey unless I need to.”

“Still, you could have done something.” Tooth said determined.

“And I did, just not what you expected. You can’t bring happy memories back with fear, but with hope. I helped make sure that was possible.” Jack told the four.

“So Jacknii-san helped with Easter!” Bloom shouted happily.

Bunny flinched at the exclamation, “Watch the ears Shila, Yer right next ta my ears still.” Aster told her.

               “Gomen’nasai” Bloom apologies, “Yeaaaaaw, even if Pitch has allied with Mab and Oberon, the eight of us together will still definitely beat them.” Bloom said sleepily, “fuwafuwa usachan, your fur is very fluffy” she added as her head began to lay on his.

               “Well I think a certain Sheila is getting a might tired don’t ya think? Bunny said, chuckling to himself.

               “Come on Bloom, off to bed, you don’t want to fall asleep on fuwafuwa usachan,” a slight chuckle escaped from Jacks mouth as he said those words, “do you?” Jack said gently nudging the little queen.

              “Fine, but Nee-san carry me to bed I don’t think I could fly…yaaawww… to tired.” She said as a yawn escaped her mouth again.

              “Alright ye little lass” Anna said as she picked her up. Though only a year separated them in physical age, Anna was at least a foot taller and weighed much more than the little 4’7” Asian child.

              “Can you and nii-can do that thing too?” she slightly mumbled

              “Why not.” Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

              North, per Jacks request, took the youngest to a bedroom with a big fireplace and two large fluffy beds that Anna and Bloom will use. Anna laid down Bloom and pulled the covers over her. As the Guardians and Vell watched from the door frame, they herd Jack and Anna hum, and spread the fingers gently over Blooms arms, traveling up and down.

              A golden question mark with a sun and snowflake hung over Sandy’s head. Vell saw this and told them “Jack and Anna are sending warmth and cold lulling her to sleep” he whispered.

               “Why would they do this?” Tooth asked

               “Bloom is Spring, she likes heat and cold at same time, plus both Anna and Jack had younger sister in past life and see her in Bloom, it’s impossible for them to say no the her because of it” He answered.

               “Awhh! That’s  sooo cutie!” Tooth cooed

               “Bloody crazy ta like cold though” Bunny said

               “Watch it Rabbit, you are treading on thin ice. I will not have you disrespect my siblings” Vell whispered harshly as he glared at Bunny.

               “Sorry mate, didn’t mean any disrespect” Bunny apologized, slowly backing away from Vell.

               “Fine. Hey maybe if we are lucky we can hear Jack sing” he added

                The four guardians looked at him surprised, but before they could ask about Jack singing, the afford mentioned spirit came towards them with Anna.

               “What are you guys talking about?” he asked.

               “Nothing” all five of them replied

               Jack and Anna looked at them skeptically, and walked on. “Come on you guys we have some things we need to discuss before we can go to bed.”  Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=  
> Okay I forgot to say this in the beginning; I do not ship in RotG. So Jack and Anna are just showing there protective older sibling side towards Bloom, and I’m sorry but fuwafuwa usachan will be explained in the next chapter, and I think you might get a laugh out of it like Jack.  
> Please Review!  
> Also I have had a really crappy day, I just lost a really awesome job because I couldn’t offer enough time and was told that my cat is suddenly very sick so we have to put her down tomorrow. So please no flames or angry negative critics, I can take critics on my writing so long as they are kindly worded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s this evil little thing that always remind us that this isn’t 100% original the disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians, but the OC’s are all mine! Well kind of, the ideas were from myths of other cultures.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**

 

As the seven walked out of the room a soft “night fuwafuwa usachan” was heard from Bloom.

               “Night ya little ankle biter” Bunny said with a smile on his face.

               As the seven walked back to the meeting room Jack, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, says to Bunny “so what do you think of Blooms nick name for you, Kangaroo?” he had floated up to Bunny’s eye level.

               “Well it’s better than bloody Kangaroo! Now get out ta my face frostbite, and quit calling me Kangaroo! I’m a rabbit!”

               The other five quickly shushed Bunny and Jack, for they were still close to Bloom’s room.

               “Sorry mates. I really don’t mind the shila calling me that, reminds me of Sophie in a little ways.” Sophie had grown up a little in the three years, and she still loves Easter and the Easter Bunny just as much if not more. “ It’s might fine for her ta call me that, I have no problems with that, so if ya thought it would drive me crazy like your nickname fa me then ya are wrong”

               “So, fluffy bunny, good to know” Vell said as he patted Bunny on the head and sped in front of him. Snickering was heard from both Anna and Jack.

               “What did ya just call me?” Bunny said as he glared daggers at the back of Vell’s head.

               “’e called ye fluffy bunny. Ye just said that it was fine to call ye that” Anna said with glee.

               “And when did I say a bloody thing like that!” he yelled, they were further away from the room so no one shushed him.

               “Kangaroo, you don’t know what fuwafuwa usachan means do you?” Jack said with mirth

                Bunny’s ears twitched a little at this “Well I know she’s speakin’ in another language, probably Japanese, but no I don’t know what it translates ta.” Bunny reached his hand behind his back as if to scratch it. Hearing this all three of the teens laughed, and four guardians again looked dumfounded at said three kids.

“Fuwafuwa usachan is Japanese for Fluffy bunny” Jack said in between bouts of laughter.

Bunny’s ears went down and his mouth was agape.

“You know Japanese Jack?” North inquired

“Hmm? Oh well all four of us can understand the others native lounge, the ones were our myths originated from, and we speak English of course.”

“Okay, so Bloom is Japanese, Anna is Irish, and Vell is Russian, but Jack what are you?” Tooth asked

“Ah well,” he said fidgeting in his cloak “well the name Jack Frost is a mix of British and American, but the original idea for the personification of winter was of an older Swedish/ Norwegian Myth, Jackül Frosti, So you could say that’s my native land. Funny thing is though, in my past life I was a Norwegian immigrant. I believe I was brought over the ocean as a toddler.”

“So ya three, what was it that ya needed ta tell us?” Bunny asked, trying to get back on topic, and finally getting over the realization of the humiliating nickname he allowed. “Oi, and why are ya still wearing that cloak? Aren’t ya hot in that thing, Jack?”

Instead of the ‘aww Bunny you do care’ the four expected from Jack they heard him say “ah, well, the cloak…I’m fine in it. Not hot at all.”

“Ye know that ain’t true” Anna said directed to Jack. To the Guardians “Jackie boy here is just embarrassed about forgetting to change out of his court clothes is all.” The four guardians looked at Jack and Jack pulled his cloak tighter. A pale blue tint covered his cheeks.

Bunny contemplated teasing about the outfit but Vell beat him to it. “So, Frostie, going to show them court clothes?” he said with a big grin on his face.

“Na. Hey North I’m going to head upstairs to my room real quick to a grab a certain… a certain book! I’ll meet you guys in the room.” Just as Jack was about to fly off, Bunny grabbed the hood of the cloak, and pulled in the opposite direction. A loud tearing sound was heard. The hood tore off, a choking sound from Jack was heard and the tear went down the middle causing the cloak to slide to the ground.

The guardians burst out laughing at Jacks apparel, or costume. For not only did he wear the blue white crystal crown, but also an ice blue tunic, that had white fur on the collar, cuffs, and hem, a belt of silver snowflakes, and also deep blue tights with glints of silver thread, and a thin band of silver thread at his bare feet. His toes were curled in and his face was as blue as his tunic. Bunny and Sandy were rolling on the floor laughing while Tooth and North were clutching their stomachs in quells of laughter. Completely forgetting they were laughing at the powerful Winter King that was known for his cruelty when made fun of.

Before Jack flew to his room to change he tapped the ground with his staff, instantly coating the floor in a layer of ice. “Anna do me a favor and don’t melt the ice, oh and let me know how many times they fall on their butts, will ya?”

The guardians couldn’t get back on their feet for at least half an hour, the exact time it took for the ice to melt. Anna and Vell were laughing their butts off the entire time; she had counted 25 times at least for each of them. By the time they all got back to the meeting room, Jack, in his normal clothes and still wearing the crystal crown. He was sitting there waiting on the farthest side away from the fire. The yetis had already replenished their hot coco and eggnog and left a fresh batch of cookies on the table. Anna flew in, grabbed some hot coco and sat as close to the fire as possible, in other words taking Bunny’s spot. Everyone else ambled in taking the refreshments, North sat on his big comfy red recliner, Sandy and Tooth shared the plush couch in between North and Anna, Bunny sat in the arm chair on the other side of Anna, and Vell sat in the couch, with Jack, on the opposite of Anna and in between North and Bunny. Bunny chucked to himself when he saw the obvious setting choices for the summer and winter spirits. The guardians all decided it would be unwise to comment any further on Jacks ‘court clothes’ as the others had called them for fear of more ice and pain.

“Jack what iz it that needs to be talked about?” North asked

“And why is it that Bloom isn’t here with us to talk about it?” Tooth added

“We need to discuss some things about Mab and Oberon. Bloom already knows all this so we thought it best to let her sleep.” Jack said answering both questions

“You see, we are worried that Mab and Oberon might get more allies through the Zeelie and Unzeelie courts” Vell said

“The zeal and unzeal? What the heck is that?” Bunny asked

“Seelie and Unseelie, ye fuzz ball. They are the two courts of the Fey. Mab ruled the Unseelie and Oberon ruled the Seelie. The Unseelie are of darkness and cold, pure evil most of them. The Seelie on the other hand are much nicer. They will only fight ye or hurt ye when provoked. The Seelie are about the light, warmth, and order. Meanwhile the Unseelie are about the dark, cold, and chaos. The Unseelie are completely horrible, most feel no remorse in hurting human any way they see fit for the fun of it. Although the Sellie tend ta hurt humans also for fun, some of them play rather cruel jokes that result in the humans getting injured or worse” Anna explained

“Well that doesn’t sound very nice” Tooth said as she drank her own tea, trying to calm her nerves.

“They aren’t. The Unseelie are far worse than Seelie though. Some of the Unseelie will seek out and torment people, sometimes resulting in death. They don’t care the age of the human, old or young it makes no difference to them. Some do care but they are few to the many that don’t. And they can only be kept in line through force.” Jack told them as he kept a steely gaze.

“That’s horrible!” Tooth said in shock, the other guardians just gapped at what they just heard.

Sandy, having managed to get the attention of Anna, created a snowflake next to a crescent moon and a flame next to a sun, then some question marks.

“Are we a part of the two courts?” Jack said, voicing Sandy’s question. The two opposites looked at each other and exhaled loudly. Jack continued “not exactly, Sandy, we aren’t apart of the courts, we are in charge of them. Mab and Oberon were the rulers of the courts as well as the season, when we took their place we took over all their jobs, that includes the ruling of the courts. So Anna is the Seelie Queen and I am the Unseelie King.”

The four Guardians’ mouths hung slack jawed.

  “So ya two are in charge of some bloody psychoses?” Bunny yelped

“Watch it fuzz ball. While we may not like them they are still our subjects. We don’t like to hear them be insulted.” Anna said

“Okay, we move on now,” Vell said, “we tell you this zo you can expect more trouble the just two powerful spirits, there might be also hundreds of zlightly powerful fey.”

“Well that’s just lovely!” Bunny said sarcastically

“But Jack an Anna should be able to hold off most of zlightly powerful fey, due to Oath,” Vell said

“The Oath is something that the fey had to sign, swearing loyalty to either me or Anna when we came into power” Jack clarified to those that didn’t already know

“Though some have found loop wholes in Oath, Jackie boy.” Anna said

“How many might we have to worry about?” Tooth asked

“I know of about 600 in my realm that might try and join their side if they found the loop whole. Though Puck is of no worry, his Oath was iron clad, no way of him switching sides. How many might ye have Jackie Boy?” Anna asked

“300, the rest either are too afraid to try to go against me or are…detained.” Jack hesitantly said.

“Detained how mate?” Bunny asked, thinking back to the rumors on cruelty of the Winter King.

“That is none of your business. It is my job to keep the Fey in my domain under control anyway I see fit.” Jack said.

“Jack, Bunny did not mean to question your judgment. He simply asked question” North said.

“I see, but I still won’t answer the question. You four will not like nor understand the reasons for my methods of detainment” Jack told them.

“We promise we will try” Tooth said calmly.

Jack took a deep breath and then told them. “I encase them in ice, so strong that even an ice giant cannot break them. Though while most of them are unconscious during their time incased in ice some of them are still in full consciousness while incased.” Jack explained.

A golden clock floated over Sandy’s head with the hands moving clockwise very quickly.

“The length of the imprisonment depended on the deed that was done. The most heinous deed is for a long time. 300 years. I’m tempted to prolong the sentence just so I don’t have to see his face again.” Jack’s face had turned dark and haunted as his eyes pupal less and dark.

“What did criminal do” North asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Jack said

“Yay we do mate”

“Fine. He used to be one of Mab’s more _successful_ assistants.” Anna and Vell flinched at that comment “and he was truly heinous, never caring for anything but the objective given to him and his own pleasure. He had not appreciated Mother Nature passing the crown on to myself instead of him and voiced his complaints” Worried glances came from the guardians.

“Ye should know that the Unseelie court was truly ruthless when under the rule of Mab, they would kill for _fun_ and cause cruel jokes. Jack has changed a lot of that when he became King.” Giggling she added “sometimes he acts more like Seelie than Unseelie”

“Watch it Anna,” Jack said “I’m still the Unseelie King remember?” the tips of his hair had turned a weird shade of gray and his eyes darkened just a tad as he said those words to Anna.

“Fine, anyways I’m telling ye this cause I know that Jackie boy never will. He will let ye think what ye think; never correcting wrong accusations. He does these punishments because it is the only way those Fey know how to listen. He has to use force to keep them in line. So don’t look at Jackie like that when he has to talk about punishments it is something he has to do. I have to do it myself every now and then too.” Anna said defending Jack. The Guardians’ eyes held a look of disbelief and horror ever since Jack began to talk of punishments.

“Da, Da. The Guardians understand predicament you and Jack have in your unruly spirits. We just wanted to inform you of trouble that might come up.  So no surprises come up, da?

“Da! No surprise is nice thing! Except for when surprise is good thing, like presents!

“Da!”

“Da!”

“Would ya two quit it with yer Da,Da’s you make no bloody sense!” Bunny complained.

Anna rose from the hearth and stretched “well what I need to say has been said, I will join Bloom in some sleep. Oh and Jack, nice tips and eyes, ye and Vell might want ta tell the others about that.” She said as she walked to the room she is sharing with Bloom. A chorus of “good nights” and “sweet dreams” was heard as she left.

“So, is there somethin’ else ya need to tell use Frostie?” Bunny asked.

“And why are the tips of your hair so dark all of a sudden” Tooth added, suddenly noticing it herself.

Jack and Vell looked nervous and the tips of Jacks hair and his eyes quickly turned back to normal.

“You see…Jack and I… we are a little different, compared to Anna and Bloom. They have calmer seasons, ones of light and life. Autumn and Winter are of darkness and death.” Sadness crept into the two boys eyes as Vell talked.

“That iz not true!” North Exclaimed “You and Jack are not evil, you and Jack are good! Jack iz Guardian for Pete’s sake!”

“Yes that iz true, but rulers represent both the good and bad of season” Vell told them.

Jack sighed “we have both the good and the bad qualities of our seasons, Winter can be both fun times and snowball fights, but is can also be frozen life and frostbite. Vell and I have the good qualities of our seasons, but there is a side of us that has the bad qualities of our seasons-“

“It iz a personality split!” Vell interrupted.

A smirk crossed the frozen teen’s face “yes we have split personalities to hold the bad qualities of our seasons. Though those split personalities are almost completely different beings altogether, different looks, different actions, even different names! It’s almost like two people sharing the same body.” Jack said.

A question mark appeared over Sandy’s head with a sand version of Jack it then went poof and a question mark stood in its place.

“What are our spit personalities?” Jack interpreted, “Well, ah… my split personality goes by Jackül Frosti. He is dark and cruel; he is someone you guys never want to meet. Think younger Pitch with five times more evil then him.”

“But are not you and him same person?” North asked.

“Yes and no, we share the same body and some of our looks, nothing else” Jack said, a stern expression on his face. “Vell shares more in common with Volos then me and Jackül.” His eyes held a glint of amusement after he said that.

“We are not same!” Vell yelled.

“Dude you soo are!” Jack said as he floated up in the air. “The only thing that changes besides attitude, is he uses a crossbow instead of a shield with his spear” Jack said with a smile on his face as he was laughing, barely dodging said spear as it whizzed by his face, and landed in-between the pair of ears of a giant startled rabbit, and was wedged into the wall. The vine that was wrapped around it grew thicker from its previous withered look and the leaves turned from a brittle brown to a fresh bright red; the blade of the spear softened and changed into a big red and orange leaf.

“Volos and I are not same! He takes life of plants. I give sustenance and bright color to humans! Unlike Winter, which take the beauty and food away!” Vell said in a controlled tone, his eyes darkened and his spear grew a little sharper. Jack flew down and dark blue eyes stared down dark green eyes as Jacks staff glowed blue and coldness filled the air. Gold sand erupted between the rulers and sent them to opposite sides of the room. Jack and Vell’s eyes lightened and there stances relaxed. “I am sorry брат* (brat) I should not have provoked you knowing…”

“You’re fine Vell, I provoked you also” Jack rectified.

“This had been interesting night.” North said slightly shaken by what just happened “I say we call it night and go to sleep. We talk more in morning, everyone will get to know everyone then.” North said looking at the two boys patting each other on their backs as if they had never had that conflict two minutes ago.

“I agree. Though I thing Vell here will need a room, North” Bunny said.

“Why can I not just share room with Jack?” Vell asked.

“Cause ya would freeze yer but off in that bloody freezer of a room!” he exclaimed.

“I just need a couple blankets and vill be fine.” Vell said with a determined look on his face.

“You will not change boy’s mind Bunny” North said. “Bed and blankets vill be waiting for you in Jack’s room.”

“Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn ya!” Bunny said as he walked out to go to his own room, grumbling about a certain Winter and Fall sprite could be heard from the hall. Tooth and Sandy fallowed Bunny, saying good night to the two boys and head to the girls’ room to whisper good night to them. Sandy planned to give both girls sweet dreams too. After North gave instructions to a yeti he too said his good night and left the room. Jack and Vell waited a little. Vell seemed lost in thought at the moment and Jack didn’t want to leave him alone, when he needed to show Vell their room.

“So the yeti should have brought up the stuff by now. You want to race there?” Jack asked

“You are on”

Both boys floated in the air and took the sprinter stance. “Three, Two, One!” they said in unison, and took off at once. Through all the twist and turns of Santoff Clausin and the fact that only Jack new where they were going, Jack inevitably won.

 They landed in a dodecagon shaped room. Six walls were painted like the forest in Burgess and the other half was a bay of floor to ceiling windows with giant royal blue floor length curtains on the other side. Jack remembered when he got this room and the other three at Sandy’s, Tooth’s, and Bunny’s places, boy was that day fun. Along with all the furniture that was already there, there was a wood frame bed next to Jack’s hammock, the boys laughed at the sight of it, for there were piles upon piles of pillows and blankets on it.

“I don’t think they were worried that you might freeze up here, do you?” Jack said sarcastically, as he chuckled to himself. The boys got ready for bed and then Vell flew up in the air, all the way to the ceiling and then dropped down. And explosion of pillows and the blanket then swallowed him as he landed. Snuffled laughing could be heard under the blankets. Vell crawled out of them and then left three of the dozen of blankets on the bed.

“We should tell them that while I do get cold, it takes a very low temperature for me to get cold.” Vell said.

“Don’t worry they did the same thing to me when I was just starting to be with them, you should have seen all their faces when I woke up in a snow bank outside! Bunny’s was priceless!”

“Noch’* Jack” Vell said as he snuggled in his blankets laughing.

“Night Vell” Jack said as he swayed in his hammock sliding the thin sheet off him.

“Jack?”

“Yes” he said half asleep.

“It iz nice having people care if you are cold or want you to have sweet dream, no?” Jack then realized what Vell was thinking about while they waited for the yeti to bring up the bed.

“Yes it is nice.”

“I am glad you find people to take care of you like that, you did the taking care of for too long” Vell said as he fell asleep, a smile still on his face.

“I am glad too.” Jack whispered as he fell asleep.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Don’t you love those precious moments!  
> Okay translations!   
> Brat –brother  
> Noch’- night   
> Oh and who figured out the art movement reference! Comment if you did and what you thought of it!  
> if anyone has any questions about anything please ask!! I know I might be confusing in some parts. And bear with me I have it all planed out!   
>  =’;’= Kit Cat=’;’=


	6. Chapter 5

Blooms POV

I woke up to fingers running through  my hair and a soft humming of a familiar tune, my eyes fluttered open to see light gently streaming through the window and a roaring fire.

“Annanee-san, can you please stop doing that? I’m not a child” I said

“Stop doing what?” Anna asks, a knowing and mischievous look in her eyes.

“You know what, the humming and fingering my hair while I sleep! You’re even cradling me like a child!” I said as I wiggled out of her grasp. I hate being the shortest of us.

“I should have known better,” she said as she shook her head, “You only let Jackie dote on you like that,” fake sniffling a bit, “ I only get the honorific title and that’s it huh.”  As she leaned over to me, I was lying a little bit away from her, she started to tickle me. “Well maybe I can change that”, she said.

“ Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha!!! St-sto-stop th-th-that!” I yelled in between keels of laughter.

“Never!”

Three minutes later… “I thought ye were okay with it, with the way ye acted last night especially the way ye fell asleep on Fuzzy’s shoulders”.

“Not my fault” I mumbled into my pillow, I was a tiny bit embarrassed about that, “fuwafuwa usachan’s  fur is just soo soft, and I felt so bad for ignoring him when I became Queen. I feel like such a baka* for ignoring my only Spring Pooka. I was so overjoyed that he didn’t hate me!... so what did I miss last night?” I said finally getting serious about our problem.

“Ye didn’t miss much, Jack and I talked about our courts and hopefully the two laddies explained Jackül and Vollos.”

“Good I didn’t miss much” I said as I got up and straitened my clothes and put on my shoes. I caught a whiff of something yummy. “Do you smell that?” I said, “It smells like fish and… rice”

“And Black Pudding!” she said

I looked at Anna and she looked back at me, we both had a giant grin on our faces “Jackie/ Jackniisan cooked breakfast!”  We said in unison.

“Kaidan o anata o sanshō shite kudasai!” I yelled as I flew down stairs with my staff in my hand, I was so excited I forget to speak English.

“Hey hold yer horses, and speak English why don’t cha!” I heard Anna yell to me.

“Komen'nasai!! No wait I mean sorry!!” I yelled back. “And no way am I waiting for Jack’s cooking!”

She soon cached up to me and we zoomed into the kitchen. There on the kitchen table held eight different meals- a Russian breakfast of black bread and sausage with black tea, an Indian breakfast of Kolkata- a lentil crepe and herbal tea , an Australian breakfast of porridge with an assortment of additives and vegemite with a side of carrots and black tea, a full English breakfast and caffeinated tea, a simple colonial breakfast of bread and honey with fresh fruit and milk, another bowl of porridge with black bread and black tea, a full Irish breakfast also with black tea, and a Japanese breakfast of broiled fish on rice and tea.

“Yay! Jack remembered the deal!” I said as I jumped up and down.

“What deal would that be shila?”  Aster asked as he walked in with North, both drawn there by the wonderful aroma, “Mmmm, do I smell vegemite and carrots?”

“And Black bread?” North added.

“Yes ye do, the deal is tis nothing, just a small deal we four made when we are gathered in one’s domain.” Anna said.

“And since we are in Jacks domain he cooks some meals for us and we keep our powers in check!”

“What do ya mean, Domains?” Aster asked

“Iz ze area one of uz has claimed, eizer zat or itz permanently ze season one of uz represents. ze artic circles are permanently winter, Jacks domain.” Vell said as he entered the kitchen, an eager look on his face, “yes! Black bread, Jack makes good Black bread, you will like to North!”

“What’s black bread? And what is that heavenly smell? Oh! Kolkata” Tooth said as she and Sandy floated in.

“Black Bread iz delicious. It iz rye bread.” The larger Russian said. North bent down to grab a piece that sat next to the bowl of porridge, only to be wacked on the hand by a wooden spoon that appeared out of no were.

“Back off, that isn’t yours” Jack said as he popped out behind the counter.” Yours is the one with the sausage.”

“Jack did you make all this?” Tooth asked.

“Yeah, I thought I might make you guys breakfast too since I was at it, I hope you don’t mind that I used your kitchen North. I hope you guys like it.”

“arigatōgozaimashita!” I said as I flew to the broiled fish and rice. I grew impatient of all the talking and was hungry. I picked up the chopsticks and dug in.

“Yez thank you” Vell said sitting at the place with the porridge and Black Bread. North took the other one, at the head of the table, Tooth sat next to him, then Aster, then Sandy, Anna sat between Bloom and Vell all saying there thank you’s as they went to their seats.

“You’re all welcome” Jack said as he took his seat and waited to see the Guardians faces when they take their first bight.

“This iz Good!” North bellowed

 “Blimy, Frostbite! Not half bad”

“Mmmmmm”

And 6-10 thumbs up were over Sandy’s head

Jack just chuckled to himself and ate his small meal. Jacknii-san is funny that way; he cares more about his family then himself.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**

Normal view

“So are we telling them?” Vell asked, looking at the three others. The four monarchs were conversing in the room they were in yesterday, the four guardians sat to one side and the talking of how they will go about protecting the monarchs, Jack was none too keen on that idea.

“Tell us what mates?”

“It does not concern ye, Fuzz ball. We are talking about seasonal fey and spirits, our subjects.” Anna said.

“I still say it’s a bad idea, we might just be helping _her_ gain more allies by telling them about _them._ ” Jack said

“Yes, but Jacknii-san, we can also have more help! Our creatures have to help us and they have the largest numbers!” Bloom said

“Well, not all of uz have a large amount of creatures anymore” Vell said. This comment earned a hate fill glare from Anna, but before she could hit him, Jack beat her to it. Jack waked Vell in the back of his head with the crook Jack’s staff. Bloom started to tear up upon remembering that day, then her expression quickly turned to that of anger and the earth around them began to shake. Jack rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he kneeled down, he rest her head against his chest and whispered calming wards to her.  The shaken soon subsided. 

Jack turned to Vell “Try not to provoke her like that again, you know how quick tempered she is, and I do not need to deal with a volcano in the Arctic Circle! I just corrected the effects of when you got Anna pissed at me. I don’t wish to have another Global warming on my hands.” He said coldly.

“Sorry, but I still say ve zould tell them,  zere iz a higher likely hood of gaining  zem to are zide zen loozing zem” Vell said

 Jack sighed, he was getting tiered of this argument that they had had for the past ten minutes “Fine, I hear you, what do you two think?” he said turning to Anna and Bloom.

“I agree with Vell” Both of them said.

 “Well it’s decided then. Call your attendants so they can send the word out.” As he finished he stamped his staff on the ground, it glowed a white blue for a moment then it shot a beam of that color in the air and to the sky. Vell, Anna, and Bloom repeated this, shooting red, yellow, and green beams into the sky.

“A hem!” North said, “Vhat is going on? Vhat was just decided?”

 “ Oh, sorry guys, just slipped into habit, these three” Jack pointed to Vell, Anna, and Bloom “decided they wanted to call all an all season meeting to tell the people about Oberon and Mab rising”

“Thiz does not sound wise, iz there any way to call off meeting?” North asked

“Nope the call has been made. Our Attendants should be here soon.”  Bloom said

“And now we wait.” Anna said.

>^˕^< >^˕^< >^˕^< >^˕^< >^˕^< >^˕^< >^˕^< >^˕^< >^˕^<

They sat there waiting for a couple of hours.  To pass the time the guardians thought to tell some stories.  Just as Bunny was describing how a hunting child almost caught him in a colonial village near Pennsylvania; Tooth interrupted him asking “what is an Attendant? They seemed important.” It was obvious she had been stewing on this for some time.

“Huh?” the rest of them said

“Attendants what are they?” she asked again

“They are our assistants and right hand, they help us keep order to our seasons” Anna said

“And you forgot to mention how awesome we are” a boy of 17 said. He had shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes filled with mischief, and a belt of pouches hung on his dark jeans and was almost hidden by his baggy green t-shirt. He strutted in with a yeti on his heels. “Sorry didn’t feel like waiting for this bloke here” he said pointing to the yeti Phil “to introduce my arrival. And to what do I owe this calling _my Queen_?” he said as he bowed to Anna, and a slight sarcastic tone on that did not go unnoticed by her. “Mayhap it deal with the idiot of a winter fey that be standing next to you?”

“Robin Goodfellow, it is a _pleasure_ to see ye as always, and I would not be calling the Winter King an idiot” Anna said.

“Hogwash! That bumbling fool could not be the Winter King. The Winter King is a strong ruler that I heard fought off the wolves attack on the Rabbits. That scrawny creature could do no such thing!” Puck yelled.

Jack looked at Anna, who nodded towards him with a smile on her face. She was glad Puck would finally get what had been coming to him.

Jack jabbed his staff into Puck’s guts, causing him to fall to the ground from both surprise and shock. Jack then hooked his staff around Puck’s neck and grabbed his arms around, turning him on his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. With Jack’s foot on Puck’s back and Jack’s staff hooked around Puck’s neck, pulled upwards. Jack kneeled down and whispered into Puck’s ear “Could a scrawny weakling just land you on your ass and humiliate you in front of your Queen?” Jack released him after that. Robin got up though his dignity was still on the floor. He bowed towards Jack with his apologies and a golden sun charm glittered in the light .

“Well one Attendant down three to go” Vell said.

“I believe that is where you are wrong, my lord, there are only two to wait for now.” A young lady walked in, her long brown braid swaying as she walked. Her stern hazel eyes glared at Vell as she patted down her hunter green petticoat and brown apron, a red corset that was strung loosely around her waist and she held nothing but a clipboard and only wore a leather strap around her neck with a maple leaf and snowflake charm “and the next time you see the need to call me, keep in mind that the crazy Brownies kept me working well past the end of fall, so please I would greatly appreciate more than a day’s rest after that hectic season.” She said.

“Sorry Lizzie, but it iz very important” Vell said “I would not of called if it were not so”.

“Of course my lord. I apologies for thinking anything less.” Lizzie said as she curtsied, then taking in the three others around him “And your majesties” she said with a curtsy to each of them.

“What have ye done with this lass, Vell? She is to obedient for an attendant “Anna said.

“I did nothing! She says she was raised this way as human, she lived in colonial village near Pennsylvania.” Vell said.

“Yes that is right, I lived in –“she had said but was interrupted by yelling down the hall.

“Football!”

“Soccer!”

“Football!”

“Soccer!”

“FOOTBALL!”

“SOCCER!”

“Football!”

“Fútbal!”

“Soccer!”

“Ha! You agree soccer is better!” the female voice said.

“What! No fair you cheated you said football first!” a male voice said.

“No! I said fútbal- that’s the normal name for soccer.”

“May! Able! Enough with the arguing.” Bloom shouted.

“Sorry m’lady” the two child twins said. The boy and girl ten year olds. Both had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes, though Able had his hair cropped in short spikes highlighted with neon blue, and May had her’s in a high pony tail highlighted with neon green. They both wore a neon blue and green shirt that had a 1 on the boy’s and a 2 on the girl’s, and on their backs “Shower” and “Flower” were written. As they bowed a wooden rain cloud charm dangled from Able’s neck and a wooden flower dangled from May’s.

“May had started it by saying that soccer is better than football, when it’s soo not!”

“It soo is though!”

“May, Able” Bloom said once more.

“Sorry m’lady” they said again.

“Looks like mine is the last to come.” Jack said.

Just then the doors that stood closed burst open with a gust of snow and wind, and a fur clad woman stepped forward, her gray fur coat trailing on the floor and her hands were in a white fur muff, she wore a gray Russian hat with a whit rim that disappeared in her long white hair. Around her neck held a satin ribbon choker with a silver crescent moon. She had a cold beauty to her and anger was in her gaze. “My King” she said, her voice oozing sarcasm, “you must have some great problem for interrupting me while I do your work” she said coldly.

“Snegurochka. Now is not the time for your ice princess mood, when I call you, you come, no comment otherwise, understood?” Jack said as he glared down at her, for even though she was tall, he always appeared taller.

“Yes my king” she purred, her attitude changing almost instantly. She reached her hand up to caress his face, but he flicked them away.

“Enough of your games Rochka, there is business to attend to.” Jack said coldly.

The four guardians had stood in shock, off to the side as all these people came in. North though had an expression of confusion on his face as he saw the winter attendant come in.

“My little Princess, iz that you” North asked, his eyes looking longingly at Snegurochka.

“Ah, Father I was wondering when you would realize I was still alive.” Venom dripped from every word she said, “The great and mighty king of thieves left all that glory and wealth to make toys for sniveling, ungrateful children. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Even now when you are a powerful Guardian you need the Winter King to defeat you enemy.  And now I bet that this new villain is too powerful for the children King and Queens to beat, am I not correct?”

“You are incorrect. all five of you were called here to summon a gathering.” Jack told them.  A cold hard look in his eyes, he was feed up with her attitude. “This is done so our subjects can be on guard and help protect each other, nothing more nothing less. Rochka, off with you and inform all the Winter and Unseelie fey, spirits and creatures in my power, understood?”

“Yes your majesty” she replied indigently and curtsied, with a small snow flurry, she disappeared.

“You four are ordered to do the same” Vell said

“As you wished” the four said in unison and disappeared in a cloud of mist, puff of flowers. A flash of light, and a puff of leaves.

“Well that was interesting” Bunny said, “and North, I think you have some explainin’ ta do”.

“She iz daughter from long time ago, back when I was human, I chose different path she stayed with thieves, that iz that.” North said

“Fine, fine we need to go to the meeting place any ways. Oh and North, you will need the sleigh” Jack said.

**=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and please review!! I love hearing what you all like and even don’t like! Even what you guys want to see!   
> Baka- stupid  
> And I hope you like my attempts at the fight scene and villain or evil person scene.


	7. Chapter 7

They were flying through the air, the monarchs in the air and the guardians in the sleigh; Jack was hovering above the sleigh and giving Bunny a heart attack when he flies under the sleigh. They got about 500 miles from the North Pole when Vell said "Jack ve are far enough away now."�

"Oh yeah, guess I'm the one to do it this time huh?"� Jack said as he flew up to North, "hey can you hover in this thing?"�

"No, why do you ask?"� North said

"Oh no reason really, just slow down a bit and then speed up when you see it."

"See what mate?� Bunny asked

"You'll see"� Bloom said as she flew next to Bunny and cheerfully giggled.

Jack flew way ahead of them, until he looked like the size of a small doll. They saw him raise his staff and twirl it in the air. Ice and snow started to form into a tornado shape above him. Then he lowered his arms to right in front of him and then thrust his staff outwards, something was shouted into the air but the Guardians did not hear it, the snow tornado was pushed in the direction of the staff and then a bright blue vortex appeared, almost blending into the air around it.

"I take it that the swirling black hole thingy is what we have ta fly threw?" Bunny asked nervously

"Yep!" Bloom said and rushed ahead of them.

Jack flew back to them and said "Okay, this won't be worse than North's portal, and since I had to make it, it will be very cold. Just to let you know. Oh and aim for the center of the vortex, you might not all make it threw if you don't"�

The guardians all stared at him in horror.

"Oh and this is a portal to The Oak Stump. This is where the meeting will be held." Jack said. Before the guardians could saw anything Jack flew into the portal after Bloom, Anna, and Vell.

North took care and aimed the sleigh dead center to the vortex and prayed they will make it through. As soon as they entered it they were out, but all four of them were covered in a layer of ice they quickly shook off.

"That was quick"� Tooth said.

The four looked around to find the teens again and saw the giant tree stump at the center of an even bigger open field. The circular field seemed to be divided into four sections: the north was coved in snow and frosted grass and icy ponds, the east was covered in blooming flowers and clear lakes, South was covered in fresh green grass and murky swamps, and west was covered in fallen leaves, browned grass, and black lagoons. These sections all converged at the giant tree stump were four thrones stood looking like they were carved from the tree itself. The fields were not empty; each section was filled with spirits and fey; though the north and south section by far were larger. The area closest to the stumps held certain animals. In the north a giant pack of giant wolves, in the west a huge group of large deer, in the south help a huge heard of black horses, though in the East, the front stood empty. Tooth looked up for a second and saw Bunny looking down at the east section with a mournful face. The stump itself held four figures, the four people they were looking for.

Jack flew up to them "you guys can land right behind the front section of spring's area."  He said, and then flew back down. They realized that Jack again wore the crystal crown and the deep blue cloak, looking down at the others they also wore there cloaks and crowns.

After they landed, the guardians walked up the stump, though Bunny stopped a second at the section in front of the stump.

"Aster, come on up"� Bloom said. Aster quickly joined the rest of them. Growls from the wolves could be heard at that comment, though it was barely audible over all the other chatter from the various fey and spirits. Â The four stood in front of their thrones and stared down their respective sections.

"Let uz get on with this meeting please!�" Vell said. Just as he said this the five attendants stepped up to the stump from there respective season.

"My Queen, All your spring subjects are here" May and Able said in unison and bowed to Bloom

"My Queen, all the Seelie fey and Summer spirits are present." Puck said as he bowed to Anna.

"My King, All the Autumn spirits and fey are here,"� Lizzy said as she bowed to Vell

"My King, The Unzeelie Fey and spirits are all accounted for." Snegurochka said as she bowed to Jack.

The North, South, East, and West winds blew towards the center.

"Now that the Winds are here, the meeting of the four seasons is now started."� Jack said as he took his seat at the North facing throne. Bloom sat in the East throne, Anna in the South throne, Vell in the West throne.

Chatter erupted as soon as they took their seats. It was so loud that the animals in the front even joined in with their howling, neighing and hoof stamping. This caused Bunny's ears to be plastered to his head, and he was trying to keep his feet still during this whole thing.

Jack rose from his throne and stamped his staff; shooting out a blast of cold air. "ENOUGH!" He yelled "We have called you here today to warn you of an incoming threat to the seasons and possibly the world."�

Anna stood up next "the previous Winter Queen, and Summer King have risen from there imprisonment, and are aiding the guardians enemies, Pitch Black."�

Vell then stood up "While we do not know there full plans we know they do plan to destroy the earth and the human in it, leaving desolation and fear in their wake."�

Bloom stood up last "We have called you all together to aid us in the fight to defeat them. While we can and will defeat them ourselves, your aid will greatly hasten our efforts.�"

Suddenly a cold shiver ran up the spines of everyone present and both a deep and high pitched laughter was heard echoing through the field. "Oh 'greatly Hasten our efforts' did you hear that Pitch dear?"� a sickly sweet voice said from over their heads. "They think that can beat us! Ha! That is funny, little children, you have not even ruled for half a millennia and you believe you can defeat myself and Oberon?" the rulers and guardians looked up to see Pitch standing next to a woman dressed in a flowing wispy black and blue gown, deathly pale skin, looking even paler against the gown. She has bleached white hair and icy white eyes. Her purple tinted lips parted in a cruel smile, and her deep purple butterfly wings gently fluttered in the air.

"Mab, you are not welcome here lea-"

"That is Queen Mab! Jack Frost!"� She yelled

"You are Queen no longer. Jack is now King of Winter!"� Vell said.

"Oh but that can be changed" She had said slowly and precisely. "All of you listen up! These four and there _helpers_ , will fall, you have a decision to make. Either fall with them or join us! As I speak Oberon is causing mayhem on the summer lands! Fire and heat waves destroying the people that have ruined the earth! And you will sit here on the side of those that support them! There is even two of your kind that are sworn to protect the young humans! Is that what you want! To fight for those humans that plan to destroy the earth? Come with me and you will be feared and honored like you once were!"�

Many of the spirits and fey shuffled and moved about anxious to fly up to join her, but none did. Then Snegurochka flew up and curtsied to her. "My true Queen, I will be honored to work for you again".� She said for all to hear.

"My dear, though are you not that W _inter King"_ attendant? Have you not pledged your loyalty to him?"�

"My queen, I had pledged that I will be loyal to the ruler of winter, and you are the rightful ruler of winter."�

"Ah you have manipulated you words, clever girl." Mad reached up her arm and trailed her long fingers up and down Snegurochka's cheek, "Though there is one down side to that. Who is to say that you might think that I am not the true ruler and then join him again? Hmm? You can just as easily change sides and have proven your willingness to do so, who is to say you will not do it again? And that is a chance I cannot take."� Just as she finished saying that her hand moved to Snegurochka's neck. Mab's long fingers wrapped around Snegurochka's tall neck and Mab tightened her grip. Her hands glowed a deep purple and Snegurochka started coughing and struggling in Mab's hold gasping for breath. Her fur cap was knocked off and fluttered to the ground. The purple glow of Mab's hand intensified and Snegurochka's struggling slowed, a cruel smile spread on Mab's face as the life in Snegurochka's eyes left. Mab released her hold on the body and it plummeted to the ground, like a rock, landing right in front of Jack and North, her cap coming to a gentle rest on top of her head.

"Hear this and listen! I do not want new blood they can only bring forth bad things. I have and always will have those who hold the title of Unseelie. Oberon has the same for the Seelie. Those of you who have held tight that title will come with me. Or be left to die a far worse death then this one!"�

Hundreds rose from the winter and summer section and some dozens from spring and fall. They left with Mab and Pitch.

**=';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'=**

The hundreds that remained were shocked at what took place. North kneeled next to the body of his daughter, he stood there frozen, not knowing whether to be angry at Mab or sad for the loss of a daughter he never truly connected with. The decision was made as a tear streaked down his cheek and his hands griped her coat. Jack on the other hand steeled himself. He started drilling out orders to his spirits and fey that were still with him, telling them to go mend what Mab had torn and the other rulers told there remaining subjects likewise.

"You pookas will remain here. We have more specific planes for you�" Jack said to the wolves, horses, and deer.

**=';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'= =';'=**


End file.
